parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 5 - Meeting Tootle At The Wild Canyon to Get The Toyland Express Six Jumping Stones.
Here is part five of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * (a shadow advances on Casey, who backs away, feeling scared. The shadow then reveals as itself as Tootle, a 4-4-2 engine, who scratches his head) * Tootle: Holy shoot! So you're Agent Casey? The King Toyland Express warned me, but not that you were blue. Well, anyway, listen closely: If you want to go to the crossing, be wary of the guards. Those tough guys are pretty nasty. Also, if you see some weird little stones, grab them since they're full of strange energy. (Casey walks out of the workshop and foward toward the edge and sees a giant Beyer Garratt locomotive No. 749 coming toward him with a freight train. Casey takes out his pistol gun and fires at No. 749 and sends the beast falling into the lava) * Casey Jr: (flies down toward the first silver spade to grab it) Surprisingly, I think they are fitted with a large firebox. These locomotives are fired by hand, since it's no fun, under a hot baking sun. (passes another Beyer Garratt locomotive No. 747 and heads over a long viaduct toward the summit. As Casey speeds on in through a tunnel, he doesn't notice that a bunch of train gangsters, hiding in the shadows, see him go by because they think they're gold on that little circus engine, who passes another Beyer Garratt No. 729. The bandits charge toward Casey) * Gangster 1: Let's do this! Attack him! (at first, in the engine's room, Rut is caught stoking the furnace with the coal, that Scooby has spotted the gangsters. It then reveals in the next moment that Rut has accidentally picked up one of the gangsters standing on Casey's coal shovel full of coal. Even then, angered by this new distraction, Avery begins to fight the bandits while trying to protect Rut, who continues to stock the engine's furnace. Bugs looks at his watch and gasps and pulls the throttle to full speed, causing Casey to speed up and rattle at the longest speed. Casey speeds through a tunnel and shoots another Beyer Garrett locomotive No. 746 and heads toward a silver spade and golden spade that he grabs and speeds out of a long tunnel. He jumps off a cliff and flies through the air to the other side and races into a long tunnel, only to stop between fires that go on and off. Casey walks through and grabs a red spade and a silver spade and slides down through a pipe to get another silver spade and manages to get another silver one after defeating another Beyer Garratt No. 737. He jumps over the cliffs and flies through the dessert canyon to collect another silver spade and the other one that he past by and continues forward across the dessert. The little engine heads toward a platform and pulls a switch. He flies across to another platform and gets another silver spade and climbs up to continue his journey through raining rocks and reaches the end of the line at a blocked metal wall) * Casey Jr: Ha! Nothing slows me down now. (pushes a button to open the blocked metal door down and flies through the long tunnel into the hole of a giant ship and grabs a jumping stone. He heads across to grab another silver spade and climb up onto the top of the giant ship and grabs the next jumping stone and flies across to the high rock to grab another jumping stone. As he crosses a high railroad trestle, an explosion from a bomb is heard that sends Casey falling into the pit below. Casey struggles to huff and puff his way up to the top and continues on his way to grab the next jumping stone and speeds up the side of the gorge, only to shoot down No. 750, another Beyer Garratt coming at him when he grabs the last silver spade) Yahoo! * (Casey grabs a jumping stone and races across the other side of the gorge and shoots down another Beyer Garratt locomotive No. 721. He struggles up the hill to grab the last stone and a red spade to regain full health. He eats a bit of popcorn and turns into Pufferty and speeds up the other side of the mountain and pushes his way through the bars into the hubworld portal. After he changes back, he meets up with Princess Tillie) * Tillie: If he'd ask for pearls and diamonds, I'd understand, Casey, but stones?! Oh, well, no doubt, my father's got some crazy ideas up his sleeve. Oh, by the way, a time record is set in the Ski slope. If you can beat it, your health will increase your life! (Casey gasps and nods his head) * Casey Jr: Great idea! I'll go and see your father. (wakes up Basil and walks home with Basil and hops down to Toyland Express and gives him the six jumping stones he found in the Wild Canyon) * Toyland Express: Have you got them? All six? Well done! We're making excellent progress! Now that you know how to fly, you'll have to learn how to dive... Here: a pressurized goldfish bowl, made by Toyland Express. To swim underwater, press the left trigger and use the Control stick to direct yourself. Now, here's your new mission: Find six feathers hidden in the Glacier Cocktail. Category:Daniel Pineda